


lysandre's in jail uncrabrave

by Nyalex (crowpsychology)



Series: Ren Story Time [1]
Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: Canon is gone, i get nervous letting people read my writing, i'm new to ao3 i hope i'm doing this right, so uh i hope this is ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowpsychology/pseuds/Nyalex
Summary: this is a drabble that kinda introduces backstory for my new (old) pokemon oc ren :)she's a trans girl and lysandre's kid who ran away not because he was a bad dad, but because she was just kinda tired of crime, and became alolan champion B)i'm gonna write more about her but for now take this drabble, lysandre goes to jail instead of Dying in XY here :)
Series: Ren Story Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134554
Kudos: 1





	lysandre's in jail uncrabrave

Lysandre sat in prison picking at his food, just barely listening to the buzz of people around him and the tv quietly droning in the background. But when he heard a familiar name, his head snapped to attention almost instantly.

  
“Breaking news,” the woman on the channel said, cutting off the previous story. “The first-ever champion for the Alola Region has been decided, after a short battle; Ren from Lumiose City, in Kalos!” He immediately looked towards the tv on the wall ahead of him, and saw her. She had grown so much since the last time they had met, and she now beamed happily. In front of her was her partner of years, the Litleo he had given to her when she was just a child now grown to a Pyroar… He roared beside her, batting his head into her side to pet as she cheered, her opponent and the region’s professor congratulating her on becoming champion.

  
“You alright, boss?” Asked a former colleague who came beside him.

  
He noticed he had begun to cry, but it grew into a wide smile as he announced to the world, “That’s my daughter!”

**Author's Note:**

> hehe i liked writing this but i did Not beta read so i'll probably edit it to be less weird later


End file.
